Killer Partners
by Katjie-chan
Summary: Aloy and Nil explore their new 'partnership'. This team plays hard on and off the field. (Suck at summaries, but some really juicy smut in there!)


**A/N My first hard core scene. It was so much more difficult than I thought it would be. I realky hope you enjoy it. I might add onto this. Who knows. But for now, enjoy!**

Aloy pulled an arrow from the now dead bandit's chest. Blood spurted and pooled from the wound. A clap of hands behind her had her turning and knocking the bloodied arrow in her bow in one smooth move. "Nil", Aloy lowered her weapon. "Hello to you too partner" he said as he walked closer to take a closer look at the corpse. "We are not partners" she said annoyed. "We make the perfect team. Why fight it?" Aloy rolled her eyes.

The dark clouds above rumbled close by. "There's a storm coming. A shame really. All the blood will be washed away by tomorrow and only we got to appreciate its finery" "Yes, a real shame" Aloy said sarcastically. She whistled for her mount. A huge Broadhead came thundering into the now almost lifeless camp. Strapped to its back was the rest of Aloy's gear. Nil was weary of the mechanical beast, but stood his ground. "We could stay here tonight" He said as he picked up a discarded waterskin, uncorked it and sniffed the contents. Aloy watched him wearily. "There are dead bodies everywhere" "Exactly!" he said as he took a long drink and passed the skin to Aloy. She cautiously took a sip, almost spat it out again and started coughing. "What is that?!" "Fermented Fire Kiln root. I'm surprised you've never had it. The Nora are known for making some of the best brew this side of the mountains. The call it Mother's Fire" "I grew up as an Outcast. Rost, the man who raised me, thought it was dangerous to have ones senses dulled" "Who doesn't love a little danger though " he said with a sly grin. Aloy just shook her head and took another mouthful before passing the skin back to Nil. She could feel the liquid burning its way down to her stomach.

It started to drip around them. Aloy led the Broadhead toward the remains of an ancient structure the bandits where using for shelter, Nil followed. A pot hung over the cooking pit, its contents filling the air with a delicious aroma. A growl came from Aloy's stomach and Nil chuckled. "Just in time for dinner"

By the time they had finished eating the rain was coming down hard. They had built up the fire and sat close to it for warmth and light. The machine lay down unmoving behind Aloy and she leaned against it. She noticed Nil's curious glances towards the beast. "Relax. It won't hurt you… unless I tell it to" "I watched the look of horror and utter terror on their faces when they saw you riding in on that thing's back today. It was magnificent! You could taste their fear. I've never seen anything like it. Can I touch it?" he hesitantly asked. Aloy moved aside so Nil could get closer. He cautiously placed his hand on one of its horns that was covered in dried blood. The machine had gored a bandit to death that had tried to attack its controller from behind.

Aloy watched the fascination and admiration play over Nil's face. He had removed his elaborate head piece and she found herself wondering why she'd never noticed how handsome he was, even if he was a psychopath. Nil felt her eyes on him. Her eyes where a little out of focus with a hint of desire. They had finished the fire brew and he was also feeling a bit aroused. "You still have your armor on" he noticed. Aloy looked down at herself. The armor was heavy, but it had saved her life more than once. It was made to withstand great impact and fighting against machines it was essential to her survival. "I don't really take it off. It's not safe. You never know how close some savage killer might be" she said teasingly. Nil chuckled. "I'm sure your metal bull would come to your rescue if anyone tried to hurt you. Besides, I know you are very capable of handling yourself"

Aloy hesitantly took off her own headdress, shaking out her mane of wild red hair. She removed the rest of her armor and Nil did the same. She rubbed at a dull pain at her shoulder. "I could help you with that?" Nil motioned for her to turn around. Aloy looked suspiciously at him. Nil knocked on the metal side of the Broadhead. She didn't trust Nil, but she knew the machine would kill him the moment it detected any threat to her. Reluctantly she turned around and pulled her hair forward, giving him better access. Nil grinned and moved closer and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He started kneading the muscles in her neck and upper back. Slowly she started to relax into his hands. She could feel Nil's breath close to her neck and it sent shiver down her spine. Nil noticed a small cut below her ear, his mouth watered. His tongue grazed the superficial wound. Aloy froze. He started sucking on the it until he tasted fresh blood. Delicious, Nil thought. He gently kissed the skin there. Aloy shuddered with pleasure and turned slightly so she could look at him; his eyes where hungry and full of lust. She kissed his mouth, hard. He kissed her back and she opened her mouth to his insistent tongue. She could taste her own blood and decided to return the favor and bit down. "Ah!" Nil pulled away and touched his finger to his tongue in surprise. It was slick with blood and saliva. He looked at Aloy and she smirked at him. He grabbed her shirt and yanked her closer, kissing her like he was going to devour her.

Aloy gripped a fistful of his hair and yanked hard. A low moan rumbled in his chest. She pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. He was hard and ready beneath her. She ground her pelvis against him. He pulled her down on top of him and flipped her over so that he was on top. He started pulling Aloy's shirt off, but stopped when it reached her wrists and used it to restrain her arms. He was illuminated in blue light suddenly .The machine had moved its head in their direction. With one hand still pinning her arms, the other started massaging her breast. His mouth moved to capture her other nipple in his mouth. Aloy's breath caught in her throat. The light disappeared as Aloy arched into his hands. Nil smirked against the tender flesh. He switched sides and continued. Aloy wriggled and twisted beneath him. He didn't know if she was trying to free herself or just enjoying his skilled ministrations. He guessed it was probably both. He slowly let go of her hands and tugged at her pants. Aloy lifted her hips, making it easier for him. Nil pulled down his own far enough to free his throbbing erection. Aloy wrapped her legs around him as he pushed deep inside of her. He didn't wait for her to adjust. Instead he pulled out and slammed back into her. Aloy's nail's clawed at his back and Nil's blood surged with desire. He picked up the pace and Aloy's body started convulsing around him. He was close to the edge as well. With a few final thrusts he exploded inside her. He flopped down next to her, both of them breathing hard. "I told you we make a good team" he said breathlessly.


End file.
